Pokemon Ranger: Operation Storm
by PandoraParadoxKnight
Summary: Solana went missing after she and Lunick stopped the go rock squad, Keith and Kate both are missing after Operation Brighton and Ben disappeared when he and Summer saved Oblivion. Now, the Union is having a hard time trying to pick up the pieces and move on. But, what will happen when they are still short on rangers and all the opposing forces are against them?
1. Chapter 1

Lance's P.O.V.

I spin my styler in dizzying circles, moving in a quicker fashion when the pokémon had calmed down. I soon finish as the last of the blue strings follow my movements encasing the pokémon in a faint blue light as the capture is finished.

"Congrats, you are now admitted to our team school, and together we shall rule the world!" The slightly eccentric brunette teacher exclaimed happily to me. I take a small step away from the advancing teacher.

"Mr. Kaplan, stop teasing the poor girl," Another brunette teacher, female this time, exclaims making wild gestures with her hands as she walks to my side.

"You never let me have my fun, Ms. April…" Mr. Kaplan mutters.

"What was that," Ms. April asks sarcastically, placing her hand around her ear and leaning slightly closer to Mr. Kaplan.

"Um… Nothing…." Mr. Kaplan says nervously.

"That's what I thought," Ms. April says in a false sweet tone, "Now, if you could please give me her test results so I can deliver it to Principal Lamont. She still must go through the process even though she is transferring. He has yet to place her in a homeroom."

Mr. Kaplan hands the papers to Ms. April mutter something under his breath, all I can catch is something about "best". Once we step outside a girl almost runs straight into me.

The girl breathlessly explains to Ms. April that she is needed by Principal Lamont. "Oh, Frost, could you kindly show our new student around?" Frost's dirty blonde layered hair bobs slightly as she nods her head, her piercing blue eyes glancing up to study me.

Frost's P.O.V.

I stare at the brown haired girl, her brown eyes averting my gaze, new student, huh? She looks kind of average, she probably drop out after a few months like the other kids. Ms. April hurries off to the school building and leaves me babysitting the new kid.

"Well, are we gonna stand here all day or are you gonna introduce yourself so we can begin the tour?" I ask, trying to be friendly. No need to get attached to her, she'll probably leave in around two months. She doesn't look like she could survive much more than that.

"U-um… my name is, um… Lance…." Lance says quietly, staring at the ground.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lance," I say, holding my hand out to her. She gently took it and I made sure to shake her hand extra hard because of that. "Well then, let's begin the magical tour of the team school, as Mr. Kaplan calls it."

"You just came from the gym building, that's where we take practically all of our gym classes, though that was kind of obvious. There are classes such as parkour I, field moves I, combat training, ect. The other gym classes that will be held out here," I gesture around me**, "**are track, field moves II, parkour II, ect. Other classes that are held outside are, botany, some science classes, ect. Other things that can be done outside are things such as practicing capturing and some of the clubs."

I lead her over to a small building on the other side of the school, this is the music building. It is required for everyone to take at least one semester of music," I pause and mutter, "stupid if you ask me."

I lead her down the stairs to the front gate and also to the pledge rock and the docks. We then head inside passing some of the students. "It's Saturday so most of the students will be wandering about freely today," I explain to Lance as we step inside the building.

"Most?" Lance asks so softly that for a few moments I didn't even realize she had spoken.

"Yeah, well we, just like any other school have kids who like to spend their time in classrooms and we also have those trouble makers that wind up losing some of their week-end to their idiotic tendencies," I open the door to Ms. April's room.

"This is Ms. April's room; you already met her this morning. She teaches most of the science classes, botany and health class," we then head to Ms. Claire's room. "This is Ms. Claire's room she teaches music, engineering and the indoor gym classes."

We enter Mr. Kaplan's room. "This is Mr. Kaplan's room, am I correct to assume that he was the teacher that accessed your capture skills this morning," Lance nods. "He is the teacher of outdoor gym classes and history." We then head into Ms. Stone's room. "This is Ms. Stone's Room, she teaches all foreign languages." After that we head in Mr. Lowell's, "This is our final teacher room, Mr. Lowell's, he is the teacher of English and Math."

I take her into the staff room to introduce Lance to our Principal and find out that Ms. April went to go start detention. We head into the library and Lance is seemingly memorized by the size of our library and was walking over to a book shelf when I stopped her. "Let's finish the tour and get you unpacked before you start to explore."

I don't even bother taking her down into the labs in the basement, she can go to those in class, and I take her up stairs showing her the cafeteria, introducing her to Janice and taking her to the dorms before realizing I don't know where she's supposed to be staying. I take her back out into the cafeteria where Janice has seemed to have disappeared, I then head down to the staff room but Principal Lamont isn't there. I regrettably take her to Ms. April's room; I was really hoping to avoid the detention kids today. I have Lance wait in the doorway as to avoid the trouble kids as much as possible. "Ms. April?" I ask walking up to her desk, I hear some snickers behind my back.

"Yes, Frost?" Ms. April asks, surprised to see me in her room.

"Do you happen to know which dorm the new student is supposed to stay in, I couldn't find Janice or Principal Lamont," I ask glancing back at Lance who was still standing in the doorway.

Of course themost irritating boy in the room had to be listening and watch me glance at her. He gets up and walks to the doorway trying to engage in a conversation. "Hello my name is George, what's yours?" He asks leaning on the door. Lance glances around him and at me, as if unsure of what to do.

Luckily Ms. April notice him too. "Meredith," She says standing up and walking around the desk to him, everyone laughs as Ms. April uses his real name. "You leave that girl alone."  
"Aww… but, teach, I just wanna get to know the new kid," he responds, obviously troubled by Ms. April using his actual name.

"Meredith, go sit back down, now!" Ms. April says in her scary commanding voice. "Now, what was it that you wanted again, Frost?" Ms. April brings her hand to her forehead, suddenly looking tired.

"I wanted to know where the new student is staying," I say nervously, now that Ms. April is riled up.

"Oh yes, she'll be staying with you in your dorm," Ms. April says, she then walks up to the front of the class again.

"Okay," I say trying not to sound disappointed about sharing my room. I take her to my… our dorm and find her bags waiting on her bed for her. I show around the room a little then I leave her on her own.

Lance's P.O.V.

As Frost leaves the room I start unpacking my suitcase. I step into the closet and put my weekend clothes in there and I finally get a chance to look at my uniform. The only difference between the winter and summer uniforms are that the summer has shorts and shorter sleeves while the winter has jeans and longer sleeves. I wonder how bad the winters are here, considering the winter outfit is still pretty light.

I pull my many books from my bag and line them along the shelf above my bed and the rest I put into the chest at the end of my bed. I take out my few keepsake Items and I gently pace them among my books. As I finish unpacking I decide to explore the campus on my own a little and make sure I know the place. I sneak back into the library, I can't resist the books. The smell of books the gentle light creeping in through the window because nobody else is in here to have the lights on, I smile as I pull the first book off the shelf and sit down at a table. A little light reading won't kill anyone will it?

I don't know how long I have been sitting here reading but the bell has rang multiple times, I look up after finishing this final book and see the sun is now setting. I look back at the table and realize I've read about four books since noon. I hurry and put them back into their correct places and bolt out of the room. I run up the stairs unsure of what time it is, I stumble half-way up the stairs and barely catch the railings to keep myself from falling. As I make my way up the final steps I run into that boy, Meredith.

As soon as his eyes register my face a smug look suddenly fills his green eyes and he flips his black hair out of his face. "Well, hello new student, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Uhh…" I say weakly hoping for Frost or Ms. April to show up.

"What, cat got your tongue? Well, it should, Ms. April has been searching for you for a while now and she will not be very happy with you." The boy then grabs my arm and begins to shout, "Ms. April I found her!" He then begins to drags me into the cafeteria where Ms. April is waiting.

"Where have you been?" Ms. April asks sounding both irritated and relieved.

"I-in the library," I say looking down.

"What?" Ms. April asks leaning closer.

"I-I was in the library," I say slightly louder.

Meredith burst out laughing. "The library, hah! That's the worst lie I have ever heard, nobody goes to library unless they are forced to."

"Meredith, be quiet," Ms. April says seeing my discomfort.

"My Name in George, not Meredith," The boy retorts quickly.

"Go to your seat," Ms. April says in a very scary tone.

Meredith immediately understood that he needed to stop and he rushes off to his chair without another word. "Sorry about Meredith, he's a good kid; he just doesn't know when to be quiet. How did you not hear us calling for you?"

"I get very absorbed in reading," I admit softly.

"I understand, well, we all are about to eat so come and sit with Frost." I walk over to Frost and sit. I go and decide what I want at the buffet table, I choose some pizza with a water bottle, and I go sit with Frost and she and I eat in silence and I decide to take this think to think a little on today. It's a lot to process, moving schools but so far I'm glad I did. I've already taken a year and about a half so I only have two and a half years left before I can graduate and become a ranger. Tomorrow I will get my school schedule and my homeroom then on Monday I will be starting class with everyone else. I can do this, I was the best in my last school and that's why I was even able to come to the best ranger school. I hope I can get along with everyone.

After we finish eating Frost and I go to our dorm. I change into my pajamas and I lay awake staring out the window at the moon for about an hour before I can finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance's P.O.V.

I wake up before the sun, habits die hard after all, and I get ready, dressing in my weekend wear and I sneak out of the room. I steal down the stairs quickly, stumbling every now and then in the darkness. I finally find the front door and I step out onto the dew cover grass, I don't like shoes and avoid wearing them. I thankfully breathe in the fresh air; it was always full of fumes in my old town in Kanto. I feel a small smile creep over my lips as I tell myself, stop missing the place, everyone there is a trainer, rangers aren't needed there.

Frost's P.O.V.

I wake up to find that Lance is already out of bed. The girl is a wanderer, great, she better not make us go searching for her again today. I go outside, stretching in the sunlight. I look around and walk in a few circles on the grass. Nobody, other than Lance, is up right now; most people sleep in on week-ends.

Lance's P.O.V.

Ms. April hands me my schedule and I look at it. Mostly the times of my classes have changed but since I already took a year and a half of school nothing else changed. I stare down at the paper.

Homeroom: Mr. Kaplan, 6:30 Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

Parkour II: Mr. Kaplan, outside classroom, 7:00 Monday and Thursday.

Honors Calculus: Mr. Lowell, 10:00, Tuesday, 2:00 Wednesday and 7:00 Friday.

Music Appreciation: Mrs. Claire, 7:00 Tuesday, 7:00 Wednesday and 11:00 Thursday.

Oblivion, Almia and Fiore History: Mr. Kaplan, 1:00 Tuesday 1:00 Wednesday and 10:00 Thursday. (Note: this school does not have honors history.)

Honors English: Mr. Lowell, 8:00 Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

Honors Biology: Ms. April, 9:00 Wednesday and Friday.

Botany: Ms. April, 9:00 Mondays and 10:00 Wednesday.

Health: Ms. April, 11:00 Monday and Friday.

French II: Ms. Stone, 1:00 Monday, Thursday and Friday.

"Looks like Mr. Kaplan is your homeroom teacher," Ms. April says, patting my shoulder sympathetically. "You should have a more serious homeroom teacher." Ms. April walks away after that.

I have been in the Library for a while now and I am reading through my third book when the library door slams open causing me to jump and turn to face the disrupter of silence. "Wait, you really do sit in this boring room and read?" The last person I wanted to run into is standing in the doorway staring at me in shock. I turn away from his and focus on my book once again. "It's dinnertime so Ms. April sent Frost to find you." I feel my eyebrow rise involuntarily, if Frost was sent then why is he here? "So, I raced down the stairs and ran into this room, just to humor myself only to actually find you," I now realize he is desperately hanging onto the door frame, obviously trying to keep Frost from entering the room. I get up, exasperated with Meredith's actions, I capture the edge of his ear with my fingernails, waiting for him to wince in pain and then I pry him from the doorway.

Frost leaps through the doorway and turns to me, "I could have taken him, he was about to give out." I look over at Meredith, who busies himself with rubbing his ear and looking away from us.

"Why can't I speak with the new girl?" He mutters angrily.

"Because you're annoying and we wouldn't want to torture the poor girl with your irritating and stupid conversations." Frost has her fist closed and she looks ready to swing.

"You're just saying that because you're desperate for friends. So you keep the girl away from everyone else so that she'll become your friend alone." Meredith takes a step closer to Frost.

I see her fist travel through the air and it no longer matters to me that Meredith is definitely the most irritating boy I've ever met. I once again press my finger nails into his ear and yank him out of her punching ranger. I then just leave the room, without a word.

I wake up early once again and I change into my winter school uniform. I wander around the school for a little while, then I head into Mr. Kaplan's classroom. I hear someone muttering to themselves as I walk in and I hear Mr. Kaplan say, " What shall the scene be today? Should it be a sunny meadow or a haunted house? I should probably give the new girl a part. What was her name again? Blast, I can't remember. It was a boy's name wasn't it? Hamlet! I remember, her name was Hamlet, after the Shakespeare play, I presume. I should meet her parents, I bet they would have a decent conversation about the theatre. Why can't any of the teachers here be less boring and share an interest in acting," Mr. Kaplan sighs and I slowly knock on the door, poking my head into the room.

"A yes," Mr. Kaplan turns to me, suddenly becoming very enthusiastic again, "Ah, Miss Hamlet! It's quite early, what are you doing up at this time? Did you actually want to join our team school because you don't need to worry about it, you initiation will begin when homeroom starts."

"Uh, sir…" I say softly, embarrassed by his enthusiasm.

"Yes, Miss Hamlet?" Mr. Kaplan looks down on the papers on his desk and sits down, picking up a pen and begins scribbling words out on it at a lightning pace.

"My name is Lance, not Hamlet." I back away from his desk, worried about his reaction.

"Ah, like the knights of the round table! Sir Lancelot was King Arthur's most trusted knight," he then mumbles, "you know, along with Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Tristan and some others of course. This of course was before Lancelot fell in love with King Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere."

"Yes, I love King Arthur mythology," I say, trying to smile at the lighthearted teacher.

"Did you know that Lancelot is the only knight that is believed to have defeated King Arthur in a jousting match?"

"Yes, sir, did you know it is believed that he was raised by the Lady of the Lake so he is sometimes called Lancelot Du Lac, which, translated from French, means Lancelot of the lake."

"I did not, well, you learn something new every day," Mr. Kaplan says as he scribbles more words on his paper. I stand silently at his desk, trying to keep my curiosity from killing me and making me try to read his paper as I wait to be told where I need to sit.

I stand at his desk watching him scribble over three whole pages and then the bell rings and he hops up from his desk. "I've got to go make copies, if anyone asks I'm in the staffroom okay?" I don't ever have time to nod my head as he sprints out of the room and down the hall.

It takes only moments for all the students to come pouring into the classroom. "He's in the staffroom isn't he?" The students ask, before I have the chance to answer most of the go and sit down at their desk.

"Oh, so you're in Mr. Kaplan's homeroom too?" Frost asks me, trying to smile at me but I can tell it's not sincere. "Let me guess, he's in the staffroom making copies?" I nod my head, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hey, everyone, I'm here, no need to-" Meredith stops halfway through the classroom, staring at me. "Oh, you're in this class too," Meredith runs up to me, pushing Frost out of his way.

"Everyone, in their seats," Ms. April orders walking into the classroom, "As usual, Mr. Kaplan is busy making copies so I must make sure that none of you," her eyes turn straight to Meredith, "cause any trouble while Mr. Kaplan is busy."

I stand at Mr. Kaplan's desk for another two minutes until Mr. Kaplan finally returns. He places a packet on every desk, then he returns to his desk. "Now, class let me introduce you to our new student, she made the second highest score on her exam, Frost still holding first, Miss Lance." Many of the students in the class snicker and comments on me having a boy's name are muttered throughout the class.

"Now, let's see, ah, yes, you will be sitting by Mr. Meredith in the front row," More snickers were heard.

"Mr. Kaplan, my name is George," Meredith begs, looking around at the other people in the classroom, embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, I forgot your nickname, sorry," Mr. Kaplan states absent mindedly as he gestures for me to go and sit. I notice Frost looking irritated, sitting in the back row all the way on the other side of the classroom.

I sit by Meredith and I hear him mutter, "Your name is cool," but when I turn to look at him he's looking away.

"You know the drill," Mr. Kaplan says, excitedly, walking over to his chair in front of the room. "Look for your name to find your part and we will begin to practice."

I look down at the list and find name. Hamlet Lance: member #3 of crowd. I search through the packet and find no speaking or acting (other than standing in the crowd) parts. Good, I'm not loud enough or confident enough for that.

Frost's P.O.V.

I feel my rage pounding against the cage in my mind. Why did Mr. Kaplan have to put Lance next to stupid Meredith? He's going to rub his irritatingness on the only actual person in this school that I like being around.

I get member #2 of crowd, fine by me, less memorizing on my part. I see Meredith's stupid hand raise into the air. "Yes… George?" Mr. Kaplan asks, obviously gushing with happiness about his new play.

"Well, sir, I am curious about the significance of my character," Meredith says in a tired fashion.

"Who are you playing again?" Mr. Kaplan asks, looking back down at the papers on his podium.

"Member #1 of crowd," everybody laughs and the only thoughts that are running through my head are, why me?


End file.
